


Россия - Матушка или Про СССР-ские тюрьмы, уважение и наколки

by elfdean



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, ER (Established Relationship), Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Obscene lexicon, Out of Character, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfdean/pseuds/elfdean
Summary: AU, Баки и Наташа ностальги́руют по России. Во время разговора Мстители узнают не только о богатом прошлом Зимнего Солдата, но и об одной тайне, что глубоко шокировала Стива.





	Россия - Матушка или Про СССР-ские тюрьмы, уважение и наколки

**Author's Note:**

> Это, вроде как, и пост!Гражданка, а вроде и нет.
> 
> Наташа и Баки вспоминали СССР и Россию. Баки показал свою тату, которая была сделана (не добровольно) во времена Зимнего Солдата на одной миссии в СССР. Это потрясло Стива и Брюс дал ему валерьянку, рассчитанную на него (Халка), поэтому Стиви немного опьянел. Мстители помогают вспомнить Баки, где и когда была сделана тату. Упомянутые места заключения действительно существовали во времена Советского Союза, как и упомянутые личности. У Баки было русское имя в комиксах, но я не нашла его в интернете, поэтому выбрала "Алексей". 
> 
> Хуёвый юмор, предупреждаю сразу. 
> 
> БакиНат - любимый броманс :)
> 
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/56/60/14/566014067f561db3f3942230a1827b2f.jpg  
> https://i.pinimg.com/originals/8a/5c/45/8a5c455bf676f4e738628478a22b526c.png
> 
> Бета: theluckypumpkin

Стива трясло. Не помогал ни алкоголь, что так любезно подал ему Старк, ни огромный стакан валерьяны, что предложил уже Беннер. Стив смотрел на спину Баки, и ему хотелось перебить всех, кто когда-либо имел наглость прикоснуться к его любимому.

Стив привык к многочисленным шрамам Баки. Он любил, целовал каждый белый или бледно-розовый росчерк на его теле. Все эти отметины только доказывали, насколько силён оказался Барнс; он смог и пережил весь этот ад. Стив смог принять новую часть тела Баки. Такую опасную и смертоносную, но незаменимую в их профессии супергероя и в быту. 

Но это ... Это уже было слишком.

( Стив наивно полагал, что Баки стеснялся стыка соединений руки с плечом - всё-таки там шрамов куда больше - и поэтому никогда не снимал с себя футболки. Но всё было куда сложнее.)

 

\- Несите нюхательную соль или нашатырь, Капитану Патриотичность стало хуже, - весело сказал Тони, махая перед лицом Стива журналом «Forbes».

Роджерс печальным взглядом посмотрел на стакан с валерьянкой, что всё ещё держал в руке, а затем на Баки. Тот имел совесть выглядеть немного смущённым и виноватым. 

Наташа уткнулась лицом в плечо Клинта минут пять назад, и Стив начал переживать, как бы его напарница не скончалась от нехватки кислорода. Её покрасневшее лицо не на шутку пугало. 

\- Давай ещё раз и по порядку, сенсей, - фыркнул Старк, махая рукой. - Как это появилось и почему мы раньше этого не видели?

\- В отчётах ГИДРы, к примеру, - вставил Клинт, поглаживая дрожащую Наташу. Совсем плохо стало бедной. Не нужно было ей это видеть.

\- Да, например, там. Или, Кэп. Как ты-то это не увидел? В постели. Предпочитаешь расслабляться и отдать управление своему ассассину? - Тони лукаво пошевелил бровями и пакостно усмехнулся.

Рядом сидящая Пеппер наконец выхватила поганый журнал и стукнула им по голове Тони, усмиряя. Старк успокоился, виновато посмотрел на Пеппер и взял в руки стакан с виски.

Стив решил не отвечать на столь личный вопрос, а выпить содержимое своего стакана. Сейчас самое время.

\- Разве ГИДРА не должна была это сразу убрать, как только они заполучили ... Мистера Барнса? - спросил Брюс, неловко заламывая себе руки. - Слишком заметно и запоминается. Любой шпион мог бы запомнить сию отличительную деталь внешнего вида.

\- Понадеялись, что железная рука привлечёт намного больше внимания? - предположила Пеппер. - Ведь Джеймс без футболки в «рабочее» время не разгуливал. 

\- Только при кураторах, - махнул рукой Сэм, припоминая все отчеты, что они нашли со Стивом за два года беготни по всему миру. - Эстетический кайф ловили, ублюдки. 

\- А разве это не могло подстегнуть память? Вспомнить некоторые события? Процесс приобретения этого? - Клинт помахал рукой, указывая на спину Барнса.

Наташа оторвалась от занимательной части тела Клинта, посмотрела на обсуждаемую часть Баки и, всхлипнув, закрыла руками лицо, дрожа всем телом. Стив не понимал, почему Романофф ещё никто не сопроводил в медпункт. Клинт же не такой бессердечный, чтобы продолжать мучить свою давнюю подругу. Роджерс бы и сам ушёл с ней, если б мог. Но он должен остаться здесь, ради Баки. Он должен быть сильным. 

Сам Баки сидел полуголый на барном стуле, читая книгу на планшете Наташи. Все началось с их русского диалога, но затем, когда присоединились все Мстители, те как-то вышли из обсуждения своей темы. Стив может только позавидовать стойкости Баки. Невероятный мужчина, Роджерс его недостоин.

Печально вздохнув, он снова сделал глоток, упиваясь своей беспомощностью.

\- Русские - ужасный народ, - вздохнул Тони. - Не только свою марку на чудо-руку поставили, но ещё и клеймили Барнса. Вот сколько денег уйдёт на то, чтобы убрать это безобразие?

Наташа уже тихонечко завывала, покачиваясь взад-вперед. Как ужасно, наверное, видеть и слышать про то, что натворила твоя Родина. Клинт погладил подругу по спине, стараясь успокоить. Даже Баки отвлекся от чтения и похлопал Нат по плечу. Какой же он... всепрощающий. Вот про кого надо книги писать и героем нации делать. Стив займётся этим лично. Даже до президента дойдёт. Трамп ему - всем жителям США! - многое должен. Подумаешь, памятник в его честь сломали. Баки ветеран! Герой войны. Это в его честь памятник надо строить. Из вибраниума, чтоб на века!

Надо будет Т'Чалле звякнуть, подумал Стив, допивая валерьянку, или связаться с принцессой Шури. Вот она точно все поймёт и поддержит.

\- Эй, Белоснежка, - позвал Баки Старк, - ты не вспомнил ничего, что бы решило твою проблемку наружного характера? 

Баки оторвал взгляд от планшета и задумался. Свет из огромного окна красиво ложился на его профиль: волосы посветлели, глаза заблестели, а как солнечные лучи играли с его рукой... У Стива зачесались руки. Захотелось тут же зарисовать этот момент и добавить рисунок в альбом. Уже третий по счёту. Просто Баки невероятно красив, что бы он ни делал. Даже дышит завораживающе. 

Капитан посмотрел на пустой стакан и подумал о том, чтобы попросить у доктора Беннера ещё один. Всё-таки ему уже под сто, герой войны и многократный спаситель мира. Надо нервы успокоить за все те разы... Почти-муж вон - самый долголетний пленник войны.

\- СССР, - наконец-то ответил Баки, пожимая плечами, - одна из миссий под прикрытием в тюрьме. 

В комнате стало тихо. Был слышен гомон с улицы и шум проезжающих мимо машин. На кухне тихонько работала кофе-машина, жужжали сервоприводы руки Баки, когда тот листал электронные страницы книги.

Тони присвистнул, откидываясь на спинку дивана:

\- Это было в ГУЛаге? Про это место столько слухов до сих пор ходит. Заключённые правда ели друг друга по приказу надзирателя?

Наташа и Баки дружно фыркнули. 

\- Если только зимой, - ответила Наташа, потирая лицо. Челюсть ужасно болела. Давненько она такого не испытывала. Надо будет отблагодарить Зимнего. Придерживаемся намеченного плана и дальше. - «Спецобъект 110»*?

\- При Лаврентии Берии? - скептично поинтересовался Баки.

\- Николай Ежов, - пожала плечами Наташа. - Высокопоставленные политики, попавшие в опалу при Сталине. Максимально строгий режим, запрет на имена - все находились под номерами. Пытки и расстрелы. Идеальное место проведения операции.

\- Ага, но Ежова за несколько часов до расстрела убил не я, - покачал головой Баки, - была миссия на Украине.

Наташа на секунду задумалась. Закинула ногу на ногу, прикусила губу и взглядом сверлила одну точку. Пока остальная часть Мстителей ожидающе переводили взгляд с неё на Баки и обратно, Романофф вспоминала подходящие тюрьмы СССР для спецоперации Зимнего Солдата. 

\- Минусинская тюрьма, - щелкнула пальцами Наташа, удовлетворенно улыбаясь. - Одна из самых старых тюрем Сибири. Смертельные приговоры приводились в исполнение в одном из подвалов. Тебя могли бы послать туда, чтобы спасти нужного человека для Красной Комнаты. 

Баки отложил в сторону планшет и посмотрел на Наташу, обдумывая сказанное. Стив посмотрел на него грустным взглядом, отчаянно желая обнять и утешить. Вспоминать дни, когда кроме приказов и криосна ничего не существовало, для Баки всегда было болезненно. После таких флэшбеков он обычно запирался в своей комнате, где кроме оружия и одежды ничего и не было, ругался на русском и не выходил дня три. Раньше срока выходил только из-за спасения мира от очередного пиздеца или сливового пирога. 

\- Не подходит, - покачал головой Баки. - Красная Комната наоборот туда засовывала всех неугодных.

Мстители разочарованно вздохнули и с надеждой посмотрели на Наташу, ожидая, когда же она ещё что-нибудь вспомнит из своего богатого прошлого.

\- Богатяновский централ? - предложил Старк, читая статью из Google. - Пытки и жестокое обращение с заключенными, убийства, скрытые начальством. Всё как ты любишь, Холодное Сердце.

\- Читаешь так, словно это курорт на Гавайях, - закатил глаза Клинт. 

\- Для Зимнего Солдата - может быть, - фыркнул Тони. Пеппер ударила его локтём в ребра, заставив громко ойкнуть. 

\- Протокол: Kol’shyck, nakoli mnye kupola, - по-русски сказал Баки, кивая. Его взгляд стал пустым, он полностью ушёл в воспоминания, в те времена. - Целью был один лысый мужик из русской мафии. Несколько раз перешёл дорогу тогдашнему куратору. 

 

\- Это сделала Красная Комната, Бак? - спросил Стив, наклоняясь.

Баки посмотрел на него и наклонил голову:

\- Ty menya uvazhayesh? 

Стив непонимающе посмотрел на Наташу, которая уже начала смеяться. Грациозно поднявшись с дивана, она подошла к Баки и закинула руку ему на плечо:

\- Bratan, da on za tebya rvat’ gotov tol’ko tak, - закивала головой Романофф, - gotov pravitelstvo nahui poslat’ – lish by ti byl shchasliv.

\- Ребят, вы проявляете поразительное хамство, разговаривая на языке, которого не знает ваша дорогая команда, - влез Тони, махая рукой. - Переходите на родной английский.

\- A yeto shto za petuh? - кивнул головой в сторону Старка Баки. - Mozhet, otpizdim yevo?

\- Ty uzhe yeto delal, dorogoy, - фыркнула Наташа, сжимая его плечо чуть сильнее, - I nichem horoshim delo nye zakontchilos’.

\- Poetomu ya sidel? - нахмурившись, Барнс осмотрел свои руки. Протез - откуда он? До или после тюрьмы? - Yetot pidor – krupnaya shishka? 

\- Stark – izvestnyy miliarder, - кивнула Наташа.

\- Blyadsky pindos!

\- Наташа, - взволновано окликнул женщину, Стив, - что происходит? Баки в порядке? 

\- Джеймс «ушёл» в русский протокол. Сейчас он не Баки Барнс, а Алексей. Или просто - Лёха, - объяснила Наташа непонимающим «великий и могучий». - Джеймс думает, что он только недавно вышел из тюрьмы. 

\- А как он туда попал, не знает?

\- Протокол это не объяснил, а сам Джеймс думает, что отсидел из-за избиения «богатенького Буратино», - весело фыркнула Романофф, намекая на одного товарища.

\- Опять я крайний, да? Почему ты меня так не любишь? - спросил Тони, кинув обиженный взгляд на Барнса.

\- Тебе в алфавитном порядке? - спросил Сэм, под ехидные смешки Клинта.

\- Yetot besobrysyy skoro dyru vo mnye prozhzhyot, tchyo yemu ot menya nado? - спросил Баки, стреляя глазками в обеспокоенного Стива.

\- Khrasavchik, pravda? - прошептала ему на ухо Наталия. - Ty yeshcho yevo zadnitsu nye videl. Nastoyashchiy shedevr dvatsatovo vyeka.

\- Pizdish, - выдохнул Баки. Облизнув кончиком языка верхнюю губу, он по-другому взглянул на блондина. 

Стива передернуло. Смотрел на него Баки как-то не очень хорошо. Плотоядно и жадно. Такое ощущение, что не будь здесь его верных друзей, то разложили бы бравого Капитана Америку на этом жутко неудобном диване за два счёта. Не нравится ему этот русский Лёха, пусть уже возвращается его тихий, родной и опасный Баки. Почему Наташа медлит? О чём они там шепчутся?

\- Zub dayu. Svoyemu cheloveku govna ne podlozhu, - уже вовсю веселилась Чёрная Вдова. Ох и влетит ей потом от Джеймса, но такой шанс она упустить никак не может. Надо же помочь верному другу и бывшему парню. - Prizhmi yego u steny. U nego ochen' chustvitel'naya sheya. I, kstati, yemu nravitsya, kogda dyorgayut za volosy. 

Баки посмотрел на Наташу с подозрением, но кивнул, принимая советы от русской женщины. В своих силах Алексей был уверен. Уж он-то мог раскусить цель на раз-два. И пусть теперь его задание немного другого ракурса, постельного и приятного, но он все ещё может поразить и выйти победителем. Много-много раз. 

\- Эй, русский убийца, куда это ты потянул наше американское достояние?! - завопил Старк, когда Барнс с многообещающей улыбочкой потащил Стива в сторону лифтов. Роджерс тоже хорош. Даже не спросил, не сопротивлялся, словно так и надо. - Не шалите в моем лифте! Не травмируйте ПЯТНИЦу! Держите руки и рты друг от друга подальше! Пеппер, вызови бригаду уборщиков, пожалуйста, иначе я буду ходить в своём костюме всегда.

\- Русский протокол долго продержится? Кэп будет в порядке? - спросил Сэм, стоило дверцам лифта закрыться.

\- Если секс с суперсолдатом можно считать опасным, - пожала плечами Наташа. - Стив просто хорошо и приятно проведет время. Это самый безобидный протокол Зимнего Солдата: втереться в доверие и собрать информацию. 

\- Так эта штуковина... у него откуда? Что это вообще? Холмы с крестами? - Беннер махнул рукой в сторону лифтов.

\- Татуировка? Три купола церковного собора Святой троицы, - ответила рыжая, прижимаясь к теплому боку Клинта. - Скорее всего, тату Джеймсу сделали сами заключённые. Уважение и авторитет в тюрьме много значат. Одной железной рукой не впечатлить. В СССР с вероисповеданием было трудно, могли тут же отправить в ссылку, но, видимо, кто-то в Красной Комнате решил оставить. Верующие были. Или, намного логичнее, что Красная же Комната для маскировки её и сделала. 

\- Ну да, - задумчиво кивнул Клинт, - не найдется такого психа, кто снял бы тактический жилет с Зимнего Солдата во время миссии. В остальное время он был в кресле или спал.

\- Но Гидра ... Они ж могли, - Тони защелкал пальцами, подбирая слово.

\- Вырезать тату? Выжечь? Брызнуть кислотой? В те времена лазерной коррекции не существовало. Безболезненную процедуру никто не стал бы проводить, - Романофф покачала головой. - Скажем спасибо, что на этот «шедевр» все просто забили.

\- И ради одной миссии, - Тони прикрыл рукой глаза. - Давайте я оплачу услуги лучшего тату-мастера Манхэттена. Уберём или хотя бы перебьём это безобразие. Бывший кольщик наверняка был пьян или обдолбан, когда делал это. Если не подыхал от пневмонии или чахотки. Ужас. Я очень благодарен тому, что Барнс переносит многочисленные заразы. 

\- Это уже решать самому Джеймсу, Тони, - успокаивающе сказала Пеппер, положив руку на плечо мужчины. - Спросим его мнение, когда он придет в себя. 

\- Значит, русский Лёха свалит, когда Барнс отоспится? - уточнил Тони. - Здорово. А пока СССР ебёт Америку на всех поверхностях.

\- Ты придурок, Тони, - засмеялась Наташа, спрятав лицо на груди Клинта, пока Пеппер била журналом Тони по голове.

 

___

* - Сухановская особорежимная тюрьма  
Так называемый «спецобъект 110» был создан по инициативе Ежова, а затем курировался Лаврентией Берия.


End file.
